


warm bodies and piano keys

by beesprout



Series: mafia X magic au [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate universe - Mafia, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, a year ??, and tbh i'm posting these out of order Whoops, bc she's read the planning and heard a lot of my Actual Ideas, brief mentions of binu and myungjin but like one sentence each whoops - Freeform, but when has my writing ever Not had a lot of metaphors and similes, i have worked really hard on this so i Know What I'm Doing ghsgg, nearly, now, real fuckin vague but trust me, so yeah i know this is like, squints so like - Freeform, there are a lot of metaphors and similes, this is one of my Late bday presents for vai and tbh bc vai knows more about this au than any of you, this will make a lot more sense to her but AnyWay, yeah so anyway this is an au i've been planning for like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 02:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15475674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beesprout/pseuds/beesprout
Summary: minhyuk didn’t know why they had a piano in their apartment. he didn’t even know where they got it, but it’s here nonetheless.





	warm bodies and piano keys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [funkylilwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkylilwriter/gifts).



> QUICK DISCLAIMER BEFORE THE FIC SO AT LEAST SOM E OF IT MAKES SENSE: so basically astro are a gang/mafia thing idfk but also in a world where they have powers i won't say rn what all their powers Are but uwu yes Anyway
> 
> LISTEN TO [THIS BEAUTIFUL SONG](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OyC1V2Lo_QU&pbjreload=10) WHILE READING IT OR I SWEAR TO FUCK
> 
> HEY VAI MY LOVE SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS MOSTLY BC IT'S THE START OF MOR E BDAY PRESENTS AND ALSO YOUR SON IS IN THIS AND IT'S SOFT BUT ALOS HAS. IMPLICATIONS THAT I HOPE YOU CATCH UWU LOVE YOU I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!

he can hear Dongmin washing dishes in the kitchen, quiet giggles trailing after the sound of dishes clattering against each other as Bin most likely says something mild entertaining to the rest f them, yet hilarious to Dongmin. he can hear the quiet mumbling from down the hall, Myungjun and Jinwoo’s bedroom door open just enough for the sounds to float calmly through the air and into the living room. he can hear the birds chirping lightly outside, the early morning sun not a foreign sight as the lack of sleep and paranoia that resides within all of them keep any of the six from sleeping, and keep them up until long after the sun has risen, and breakfast has been made. he can hear cars outside and the sound of large buses breaking, sirens echoing in the distance and far away conversation simply passing by as people walk along the streets, music from passing cars following along.

 

he can also hear Sanha’s breathing; the soft exhales blowing at the hair on the base of Minhyuk’s neck, the warmth radiating off of Sanha’s body as he leans against the older boy, arms wrapped loosely around his waist, seeping into Minhyuk’s skin. they both cherish moments like this. the rare moments in which everything is calm, and they can savor and love each other in the most pure and innocent ways. Minhyuk cherishes the way he can feel Sanha’s eyelashes brush softly and slowly against his neck, the soft piano notes floating angelically through the calm, still air that surrounds them; Minhyuk’s fingers brushing over the keys with such grace and precision his hands look as if they’re dancing. 

 

and Minhyuk is hyperaware of Sanha’s fingers, pushing the base of his shirt up just slightly, just enough to brush his fingers lightly over the soft, sensitive skin there. he brushes over old and new scars alike, and rubs his thumb against scars of a different meaning. Sanha’s left hand travels higher with the notes still flitting around their heads, resting his palm flat against Minhyuk’s stomach, soft skin and muscle lay sturdy under his fingers. Minhyuk feels Sanha’s chest vibrate against his side before the hum reaches his ears, and a soft smile plays with the corners of his lips as he finds his heart afloat within his own chest. his heart beats below Sanha’s hand, where it has now moved up his stomach to lay across his chest innocently. 

 

Minhyuk has always known his heartbeat calms Sanha, and he also knows Sanha loves when he plays the piano; so when Minhyuk had arrived back from the convenience store earlier, having gone out to get more snacks for the both of them only to find Sanha crying quietly in their shared bathroom, he didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around the taller boy. he rubbed his back and held his head, whispering comforts against the skin of Sanha’s neck, humming every few seconds so the younger boy now curled around Minhyuk’s body, hiccuping sobs into his shoulder could have one more thing to show Minhyuk was still there. and once the cries had slowed and the tears had mostly dried, Minhyuk took hold of Sanha’s hand and led him silently to the piano, and there they now sit.

 

Sanha loves hearing Minhyuk play and loves even more to watch him as he does so, and despite the fact that Minhyuk can’t read sheet music, and has never gone to a single lesson, every press of a key, every chord he plays is like magic. magic different from any other kind Sanha knows, magic that isn’t actually magic at all but definitely seems as though it is. magic that, no matter how much it calms Sanha, calms Minhyuk more. magic that has the ability to bring six boys together, amidst chaos and pain and war, brings them all into one room, into one space and lays a blanket of beautiful notes and calm breathes over them. magic that puts on a show fingers dancing across keys and rhythmic presses of the pedal that, according to Myungjun, create rainbows of sound that twist and wrap around anything and everything around it to paint beautiful murals of color. 

 

magic that, Sanha knows, belongs entirely to Minhyuk. belongs to the boy who creates it, and who has made it his very own to mold and use however he chooses. and as such, he only chooses to play when Sanha requests it. and Minhyuk will cherish every memory he has created and will ever create of them sitting together on the small bench that sits steady in front of the small black piano. 

 

they will cherish every single moment they have together, no matter good or bad, because neither of them have any idea when it will all be taken from them, and the piano will sit abandoned in a dirty, old apartment, key’s broken and notes laying dead on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE YOU DIDN'T HATE THAT PLS BE KIND I WROTE THIS ALL IN ONE SITTING IN LIKE. AN HOUR BC I GOT INSPIRED(TM) BY A SONG 100% MEANT FOR ANOTHER FIC BUT OH WELL


End file.
